


Yuletide Mischief

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Food, Magic, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: At the Yule banquet, the reader wears a revealing dress that inspires Loki to ensure she remembers who she is married to.





	Yuletide Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing something naughty for the winter break. Please let me know if you enjoyed it with comments and kudos. (They make me giggly.) Please enjoy!

With a twirl, you admired your gown and figure in the mirror. Loki was already present at the Yule banquet. Frigga had requested his assistance with some Seidr decorations. For all his sly pride and tricks, Loki loved this time of year. Outside may be blue and white with cold, but inside everything was decorated in his and his brother’s colors of green and red. He smiled more around Yuletime as well. More accepted. More at home than any other time of the year.

You spun again with a giggle. The dress was a special commission for you as an early Yule gift for Loki. The neckline put the swell of your breasts on full display, though modestly covered with a sheer layer of golden lace. Not that it would save you from blushing. Gold ribbons crisscrossed the shimmery green fabric. If the firelight hit it just right, observers would be able to see your family color of blue in the swells and crests as you moved. But it was mostly green and gold to match your husband’s motley. The special addition, though, was the slit on one side running up from the hem to your upper thigh. You used your Seidr to decorate your thigh with henna-like designs hiding symbols used only between you and Loki. Ones that would make him jealous, and also possessively aroused.

A young maid knocked on your chamber door announcing the beginning of the pre-banquet festivities.

You left her to surprise Loki.

The banquet hall’s twin was covered in glittering adornments from floor to ceiling. Streamers and winter flowers framed Frigga and Loki’s moving portraits of Yule’s past. For all of the ornamentation, the members of the court twittered and filled the hall with beautiful song. Many forwent their usual colors. Instead, green and red were the colors of the evening. Finding Loki would be difficult. More difficult than you imagined. As others danced in the center, you were floated from portrait to portrait as various courtiers cooed of Loki’s skill, praising you for calming his tricks to just a few pranks over the year.

Another hand clasped you and pulled you away from a group. “Have you been looking for me?” Loki’s voice eased you to melt in his arms as he swept you away for a dance.

“Yes, darling. Awe-struck nobility kept me from my task though.” You looked around again as he twirled you. “The hall is beautiful.”

“Thank you. I’m glad the muse is impressed.” Loki frowned, eyeing the slit in your dress as you stepped forward with the dance. “And what is this?”

“It’s your Yule present. Well, one of them. Do you like it?”

“In a sort. Though why you chose to gift it to the court as well is beyond me.” Loki’s eyes glittered as the music came to an end. “What are you playing at, Y/N? You know you will not be able to out-mischief me.”

Your reply was interrupted by a chorus of bells that drew everyone’s attention to the doors to the banquet hall. Before the last tone faded away, they swung open to reveal the table long enough to seat the whole court. Loki frowned at you and led you to your seat. He pushed in your chair next Frigga on Odin’s right, then sat across from you next to Thor. Through Odin’s Yule speech, Loki kept his eyes locked with you, making you shiver under his gaze.

As the feat began, Loki hovered various foods to your plate. He seared runes onto meat, cut it into vegetables, and let you the message that this dinner would not pass without some revenge. You prepared yourself to see what else he would say, through runes or out loud, that he knew would make you blush.

But he said nothing.

He hadn’t broken gaze during the speech. Now he barely looked at you, leaving you to debate magical practices with Frigga. Thor noticed and occasionally looked at you as the banquet progressed. As the time slugged by, and the runes faded from your food, unease like waiting for the first horn of battle settled into your stomach. As more time passed, you wondered if you read the runes wrong and that they said the night would not pass instead of the dinner.

Then you felt a chill creep up your exposed thigh.

Your eyes went wide, but you quickly blinked them to normal to not draw attention to yourself. It circled down to your ankle and pulled it against the chair leg. Something like metal clasped shut. Now you wouldn’t be able to press your thighs together without turning awkwardly from Frigga. The chill warmed the longer it was in contact with your skin. It crept up your thigh, circling and squeezing. Your breath came out in short gasps, though you were able to keep your chest from heaving.

“Y/N, are you alright? You look a little flush.” Frigga’s voice brought you back to focus.

“Yes. It’s wonderfully warm in here. Is it just from the fire, or did you finally get the circulation spell working?”

Frigga branched off into detail, but you were only half listening. The warm tendril had worked its way up to the top band of your panties. You waited with baited breath for it to work under the band. Loki’s eyes caught yours and for a split second you feared he would hold you on edge for the whole evening. He grinned in triumph as your fork fell from your hand. The warmth covered your whole sex, though a tendril worked on your clit. It split into two and the second began to tease its way into you. You gripped the edge of your chair in an effort to keep a placid face. If you were failing, nobody made mention.

Loki winked.

The tendrils took turns vibrating against you. Alternating and ever-changing patterns brought you quickly to the brink. But he kept you on the edge. Loki avoided the areas he knew you were sensitive at. He hit just next to them. Acknowledging them made them more desperate. You fought bucking in your chair for relief. The series of toasts were coming up, and you had an inkling you knew which one he was aiming you make you cum on.

Odin stood and raised his glass. The assembly remained sitting but raised their glasses. “To victories that we have won in this year, and to the brave warriors that brought them, we salute you!” The assembly echoed his last phrase and drank.

The tendril on your clit stopped moving but did not move away. The second moved slowly in a delicious drag.

“To the peace we have found, and to the bountiful harvest that feeds Asgard and her neighbors, we drink and feast to make room for more.”

The second tendril began to move faster. The first began light taps on your clit, jolting you in your chair.

Thor stood with his goblet. “And to the king, father to all: Odin. May the next one thousand years be as prosperous as the first.

You almost choked drinking the toast as Loki’s magic took over your senses. Goosebumps broke out over your body and you quaked in your chair. A mist settled over your eyes. The haze tunneled your sight to the god across the table. Blood pounded in your ears. You could hear how ragged your breath was, like waves before a storm.

Still, the tendrils continued to work you higher into bliss. The one on your clit took up its earlier pattern, though faster and more focused. The second split into several inside you so as to reach every sensitive point at once.

Your usual shout of ecstasy fell out as a whimper, unheard in the din of applause for the toasts. Loki smiled in triumph and lifted his glass towards you. As he drank, the magic fell from your body, and your ankle was released. Your head lolled to one side as you fought to keep your posture.

Frigga’s voice brought you to attention. “Are you alright, dear? Your flush is deeper than before.”

“Yes, my queen,” you nearly croaked. “I think the Yule ale has rushed to my head. I might retire before the closing dances, by your leave.”

“Of course; rest well. I will see you again tomorrow.”

It took the rest of the banquet for you to ease your breathing back into its usual pattern. By then, Loki was again avoiding your gaze. Finally, Odin announced the final revelry. Loki took the chance to leave with you by a side door.

“Have you learned your lesson, pet?” You hummed positively. He looped his arm in yours so you could lean your head on his shoulder. Loki paused outside of your shared chambers. “You said earlier that this gown was only one of my Yule presents. What are the others?”

A thrill ran through you. The night still had room for more mischief. “You have to unwrap the first gift to get to the others.” You tugged on the sheer lace of your bodice, revealing just a thin ribbon of the lace garments underneath the gown.

Loki licked his lips and quickly led you inside.


End file.
